Tyler and Klaus
'This is the relationship between the two hybrids, Tyler Lockwood and Niklaus Mikaelson. '''Klaus and Tyler's rivalry started when Klaus turned Tyler into a hybrid but escalated when Klaus fell for Tyler's girlfriend, Caroline. Season Two There was very little interaction between them in Season Two. Klaus only wanted Tyler for the werewolf part of the Sacrifice. Season Three Season Four In We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, Caroline arrives at Tyler's house with a box of Tyler's things, interrupting a heated discussion between Tyler, Hayley and Klaus. While this is a fake display to legitimize a break-up between her and Tyler, Klaus believes it. Giving Caroline, Tyler, and Hayley space, Klaus leaves with two other hybrids. In My Brother's Keeper, Caroline and Klaus have a date and they have fun together, With Tyler watching from a distance. While Tyler listens into their conversation, Klaus admits to Caroline that there was one time when he thought about being human, Tyler are really jealous and tells to Hayley that they must to Klaus end as quickly as possible. In O Come, All Ye Faithful, Tyler and Hayley's plans for Klaus and the other hybrids commence. Hayley tells Tyler that she found a witch to help them preform the body jumping spell on Klaus. Tyler volunteers, much to Caroline's dismay and she tries to stop him. Later, the plan had changed to put Klaus in Rebekah's daggered body. He was later seen when Kimberley and the other hybrids were waiting for the witch, and Klaus showed up with Adrian and pulled his heart out. He started killing all the hybrids with the hunter's sword, and the last one left was Kimberley. She tried to run away in the Lockwood Cellar, but he followed her and asked her if she knew where Tyler was. She said that she didn't, and so he killed her by decapitation. It was revealed that Hayley didn't really have a witch, and she wanted Klaus to kill the 12 hybrids for the sacrifice. At the last scene of the episode, Carol was the last one left at the party and was waiting for Tyler to pick her up. She sat down on the fountain, and Klaus came up to her, telling her that he was also looking for Tyler to have a word with him. Carol begged him not to hurt Tyler since he was her son and the only thing she had. He told her that she was also all that he had, and it was a beautiful symmetry. So, he grabbed her and drowned her in the fountain, killing her. In Into the Wild, Klaus was still trapped in the Gilbert house, forced to stare at his little brother's charred body. Tyler showed up, still furious with Klaus for killing his mother. He was gloating, telling Klaus that the others would find the cure and when they did, Tyler was going to shove it down Klaus' throat and kill him in whatever way he pleased. Klaus told him that he couldn't be sure that he wouldn't die too, since he was part of his bloodline but Tyler seemed certain that once Klaus was a werewolf again, all the vampires and hybrids in his bloodline would no longer be connected to him. When Caroline arrives in the Gilbert house surprised to find Tyler still there and Klaus still locked in the family room. Caroline is discussing with Klaus, said she’d never help him and that he wasn't even worth the calories she burns talking to him. That’s when Klaus impaled her with the other end of a lamp, pulled her to him, and bit her, Klaus says after he drops her body on the floor with Tyler looking surprised. Later, Caroline is shown panicking over what Klaus as done as Tyler helps her down onto the Gilbert's living room sofa, while Klaus stares away from the unfolding situation. Tyler tries to calm Caroline down by assuring her that he'll fix things. Tyler confronts Klaus, reminding him that Caroline will die if he doesn't give her his blood. Klaus seems sarcastically receptive, biting his wrist and extending it to Tyler. He asks Tyler to beg him to save her life. Tyler scoffs at Klaus's attempt to underscore how powerless he is compared to him. Tyler relents and begs Klaus to save Caroline. Klaus states that it would be pathetic of him to help since in a previous conversation Tyler revealed that once Klaus was forcibly given the cure that he would kill him. Tyler responds by offering to be Klaus's slave again in exchange for healing Caroline. Klaus refuses him, aroline asks Tyler to help her leave the room as she is unable to look at Klaus. The next day Caroline is in the Elena's room with Tyler, after a conversation he asks if she trusts in him. The leads to the room with Klaus and tells him that if he wants to let her die well but that would have to see it with your own eyes, Tyler will goes leaving to Caroline on the floor with Klaus looking her. Caroline asks how Klaus could do something like this to Tyler, to his mom, and to her. He responds dismissively, citing boredom as a reason. In Down the Rabbit Hole, Klaus remained stuck behind Bonnie's, Caroline and Tyler, knowing Klaus wouldn't be going anywhere, found the sword at his house and brought it back to the Gilbert's. Caroline and Tyler would have found the sword in Klaus' attic. The handle is a cryptex, so they basically had to twist parts and read Aramaic, which of course Klaus knew. There's only one dose of the cure. Klaus, who'd wisely decided that he could help Caroline and Tyler read the cryptex and keep that important information to himself, shouted it out to Rebekah when Caroline phoned her to say they were emailing the translation and directions. Later, Tyker wanted to get out of town, knowing Klaus would start with him. Caroline begged him to let her try to fix things with Klaus because she didn’t want to say goodbye to him again. Caroline asks to Klaus mercy for Tyler, Klaus refuses at first but then Caroline is convincing. When Caroline is going to go Klaus tells to Caroline that mercy to Tyler is for she, who must leave immediately of MF because only give you an advantage before killing him, Caroline looks disappointed. Tyler said a tearful goodbye to Caroline. In Because the Night, Klaus asks to Caroline if knows where Tyler is to which she responds by informing Klaus that he's not with her and has surrendered the deed to his house to Matt Donovan. Klaus steps forward and points out that it was Tyler's intent to kill him and that it's unfair of Caroline to hate him for driving him away in response. Caroline disagrees, suggesting that she does hate him before telling him to go away. In Pictures of You, Tyler returns to Mystic Falls to see Caroline the day of prom. After sharing a dance together Tyler say goodbye to Caroline. Klaus was also out of the Lockwood mansion after Tyler showed up, he asked Tyler if it worth it seeing Caroline's smile but Tyler did not answer anything and then he gave five seconds to Tyler to leave before Klaus kills him. In Graduation (Episode), Klaus tells Caroline that Tyler is free to return to Mystic Falls. }} Season Five In Monster's Ball, Tyler reveals to Caroline that he returned to Mistyc Falls just to say goodbye because he wants to go to New Orleans to ruin the life to Klaus and get revenge for the death of his mother, Caroline begs him for not to do it but Tyler makes the decision to leave. Throughout The Originals Series Season One TBA Quotes Gallery See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship